


RWBY WG Shorts

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Multi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: A collection of RWBY weight gain shorts that I wrote. Vote in the comments on which one you would like to see be made into a full story.





	RWBY WG Shorts

The following are weight gain shorts. Don’t like, don’t read.

Fair warning some are new ones and had more effort put into them. Others were written on a whim for discord friends or in a half asleep state.

Comment the ones you liked and they could become a full length story and be edited to a higher quality.

P.S. Titles are above each short

\----

So you wanna be the heavyweight champion?

Nora paced back and forth, her exposed belly bouncing lightly with her steps. She was currently dressed in her workout gear...which she had failed to size up since she began *carbo loading*. This of course meant the pink shorts stretched across her rear as if they were made of some sort of otherworldly strong material, her white shirt hardly reached down her belly and the pink heart in the center looked quite stretched out, knee socks failed to reach her knees as they were stretched to the extreme around her soft calves Despite this she still had a proud smirk on her rounded face. “So Pyrrha.” She said and suddenly spun on her heels and glared at her redheaded friend.

Pyrrha froze, looking down nervously before stuffing a few chips in her mouth. “...Yes, Nora?” Pyrrha asked meekly as her bubbly friend now seemed strict like a drill sergeant

Nora grinned and poked Pyrrha’s soft belly, her finger sinking into the flab. “It looks like you’ve been doing your training, but it’s not enough!” Nora exclaimed and pulled Pyrrha to her feet.

Pyrrha squeaked at the poke and then sudden yanking to her feet, the sudden movement causing her to jiggle. She was also dressed in a set of casual training gear yet one that fits better than Nora’s. She wore a red athletic crop top stretched over her bountiful cleavage yet left her smooth belly, love handles, and back flab exposed to the world. Moving down her fattened form she wore a pair of shorts similar to Nora’s only all black. They stretched across tree trunk thick thighs and stretched across her hefty rear. 

“N-not enough?” Pyrrha asked and gulped nervously, grabbing a roll of her belly.

Nora nodded. “The heavyweight circuit is a serious place Pyrrha. There are gonna be girls at least two times your size, and they know how to use every pound to their advantage. They’re just as agile as us, take more hits than us, and they look super freaking cute!”

“Wait how does that impact performance?” Pyrrha asked.

“It impacts it in every way! It’s just like your Pumpkin Pete sponsorship but better. We can show you off in a few small gigs and get you noticed. The more sponsors you get the more food and gear you get!” Nora said and tugged on the stretchy band of Pyrrha’s shorts. “Yeah, these won’t last long.” Nora shook her head before releasing the band.

Pyrrha yelped as the shorts snapped against her fat, jiggling it lightly before she rubbed the sore area. “Alright...well where do we start then?”

Nora smirked and pulled a white tablecloth off of a long table, which Pyrrha had somehow not noticed, and revealed it was loaded down with food. From pancakes to burgers, pizza and pasta, and anything high in carbs graced the table.

Pyrrha blushed as her stomach let out a loud growl, the redhead slowly waddling over to the table. 

“We’ve got to get you eating. Then I’ll teach you how to throw that weight around.” Nora said and flashed Pyrrha a thumbs up, her soft arm fat jiggling.

Pyrrha looked down at her belly and then back at Nora. “I’m not sure I can do this Nora…”

Nora smiled warmly and placed her hands on Pyrrha’s soft shoulders. “Pyrrha you’re already the strongest girl at Beacon. I know this is a whole new kind of fighting but you can do it, and all of us will be here to support you!”

Pyrrha felt her resolve gather as the thought of her many friends at beacon filled her head, and all at the center was her team leader Jaune. Would doing this finally get him to notice her in the way she always wanted?

“Now are you ready to be the champion?” Nora asked, and shook Pyrrha’s shoulders lightly

“Y-yeah,” Pyrrha said and looked at Nora

“Do you want to make Jaune notice you?!” Nora asked, gaining intensity.

“Yeah!” Pyrrha shouted back, matching Nora.

“Do you want to wrap him in a big blubbery hug and pin him to the bed until he loves you?!!!!” Nora yelled.

“Wait what?” Pyrrha asked, a blush covering her cheeks.

“Yeah let’s do this!” Nora said and lifted the plump Pyrrha above her head as if she didn’t weight a pound. “You’re gonna win this!” She cheered and in her excitement threw Pyrrha down, the redhead bouncing on the floor with a heavy thud.

“Ow...” Pyrrha murmured.

“Oops sorry.” Nora said and giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

\----

Ramen in the noodle...I’m very tired.

A long table stacked high with empty bowls, a few girls have their head resting on the cool surface, the sound of exhausted groans fill the air, but above those are the sounds of slurping and gulping. In the center of it all was Blake Belladonna, the faunus slammed an empty bowl down and pushed it away. “Next!” She exclaimed before another bowl of ramen was pushed in front of her.

A banner above the girl had the words, “Beacon First Annual Ramen Eating Contest.” Many of the female students entered the contest, but all eventually gave up. Blake however was not one of them. Her stomach had grown round and swollen, the orb taking up the entire surface of her lap. It only seemed to grow larger as Blake put the bowl to her lips and began to slurp down the noodles and broth. In what seemed like only a few seconds the empty bowl was slammed down and pushed away.

“Uuurp...next!” Blake said before another bowl was slid in front of her and the process repeated itself.

In the audience of students watching the other members of team RWBY sat there watching in silent awe. 

It was Ruby that broke the silence as she nudged her sister. “Hey uh Yang. Blake knows everyone else dropped out already right?”

“I don’t think she really cares.” Yang said and continued to watch the spectacle that was Blake inhaling every bowl of ramen placed in front of her.

“Then shouldn't we stop her? She’s starting to look like a balloon up there.” Weiss interrupted as she glanced at Blake’s belly, blushing lightly.

“Do you want to be the one to do that?” Yang asked and raised an eyebrow.

“...You raise a valid point.” Weiss replied.

Back on the stage, Blake was still emptying bowl after bowl of ramen, her belly now resting on the table, having swollen to the size of a beach ball. Despite this, she still reached over her belly to grab another bowl, the rim of it just out of her reach. “Huff...a little help?” She asked, looking around for anyone willing to nudge the bowl just an inch closer for the bloated faunus.

\----

Weisscream cake and the limitless credit card

Weiss walked into the small bakery, sighing heavily as she sat in the well padded booth. Finals had just wrapped up in Beacon, and Weiss was exhausted from countless days of studying to ensure she made the top scores. So ensuring her success amongst her peers she decided it was time to reward herself.

A waiter soon approached Weiss, the heiress smiled and pointed at the small menu. “I’d like the ice cream cake.” She said and placed her credit card on the table. The waiter nodded and walked away leaving Weiss alone. She looked around and ensured no one from Beacon was near her. Once confirming she was truly alone she sighed heavily. ‘I only get to do this so often…’ She thought to herself and looked at the enticing slice of cake placed before her. 

The bottom layer consisted of a vanilla ice cream base with a white cake layer atop it which had a delicate cream cheese frosting. To literally top it all off was a single red cherry resting in the center. Weiss giggled softly and lifted the cherry by it’s stem, slowly popping it into her mouth. She closed her eyes in the small moment of bliss, the sweetness of the cherry welcomed after her back breaking studies. 

With the small moment, and the cherry, gone Weiss grabbed her fork and moved onto the actual cake. She took her first bite slow as she wanted to especially savor the cake, but the unmatched flavor seemed too strong an adversary for her so she quickly followed with a second and third bite. Before she knew it the entire slice was gone.

“That was nice...hmm another wouldn’t hurt.” Weiss said and waved for the waiter who placed another large slice before Weiss. With less pausing she went through her second slice in a fraction of the time spent on the first. 

Weiss patted her stomach lightly. “There that should be...enough…” Weiss paused and looked over at a sign on the wall that read, “Eat fifty slices of any ice cream cake and win The Mega Cake!” Below the words was a picture of a gorgeous chocolate fudge ice cream cake. Below even that in a very tiny print, unreadable to Weiss, read “20 lbs”

“Fifty slices for a free cake? That’s ridiculous...I want it.” Weiss said and waved for the waiter once more. The waiter placed a single slice on the table and was about to turn away before Weiss stopped him. “I’d like forty seven more please. I’m going to be taking the mega cake home with me.”

The waiter paused for a second before going to retrieve the extra cake, taking multiple trips before Weiss’ table was covered with the extra forty seven pieces of cake. He took a few cautionary steps back before hiding behind the counter, peaking over as Weiss seemed as calm as could be.

In a slightly uncharacteristic manner, Weiss cracked her knuckles and grabbed her fork. “This should be easy.” Weiss said and began eating.

The first ten were child’s play, the next however began to slow her down, and after the next five, she stopped as a sudden RIIIIIIIIIP could be heard. She looked down to see her flat stomach had become a rounded pot belly as well as a large rip in her dress. Weiss blushed and glanced around, ensuring no one was watching. Again sure she was alone she placed her hands on her belly, and began to rub the round orb soothingly. “A quarter of the way there...I can, no, I will do this.”

With her second win hitting she resumed her stuffing, quickly devouring the cake and ignoring the groans of her stomach and ripping noises from her dress. Ignoring however didn’t make the results of her binge disappear. Her stomach continued to swell as more cake was stuffed into it, each rip and tear on her white dress allowing some of her pale stomach to peek through. In her effort to finish soon she grew a little careless with her eating, losing most of her elegance from earlier. This resulted in a few streaks of frosting to stain her cheeks as she was too focused to wipe them away.

This second wind carried Weiss for a little longer but as time passed she grew more and more full with her stomach swelling up to the size of a basketball. “Ugh...almost there.” She groaned and took another bite, rubbing her stomach in an attempt to soothe it. “Just one more piece and then that cake is mine.” Weiss said and stared down the final slice. It was as if it stood there in defiance to her. It had watched her consume it’s brethren, and knew that it’s time had come. Until then, however, it would mock her. It’s multicolored sprinkles arranged in a language of insults with bright red frosting, a sign of violence, a red velvet center which was a testament of lies upon a chocolate ice cream base of evil.

Except none of this was true as Weiss was merely experiencing an intense sugar high. Despite this, she soldiered on and finished the slice in two large bites. With her victory assured she leaned back and rubbed her swollen and groaning stomach. Her hands caressed the smooth surface and fatted it gently. With a sigh of bliss and content she closed her eyes to rest for a moment...but they opened when she heard a sudden thud.

In front of her now sat a monster of a cake. Covered in a rich chocolate frosting the cake looked massive. It consisted of a wide base with three extra tiers stacked atop it. Weiss gulped nervously as she looked up at the towering cake. “U-uuuh I don’t believe I ordered this.”

“Oh, this is the mega cake ma’am.” The waiter said and smiled. “I’m really impressed honestly. The last group that managed to eat enough to get this was a party of twelve.” The waiter then left Weiss alone with the cake.

“I thought it was smaller. I can’t take this back to the dorm.” Weiss said and sat up. She tried to think of a solution, a way to get around her team noticing the massive cake. Only one came to mind that would work.” Weiss gulped nervously as she reached for her fork. “W-well...It seems I have a new challenge.”

Weiss slowly sank her fork into the top of the cake, cutting a slice out to see what she was working with. She was shocked by how thick the layer of frosting was followed by a layer of chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, fudge, more ice cream, and another layer of cake.

Weiss placed her fork down, gave her cheeks a few slaps to sober her up from the sugar. “Alright let’s do this!” She exclaimed and began to take rapid bites of the cake, disregarding her stomach’s groans of protest and focused purely on demolishing the cake tier by tier. 

Weiss’ cheeks were stained with the rich chocolate as she swiftly finished the top layers of the cake, the wider ones proving more of a challenge. Her dress rode up her stomach as it swelled larger and larger, eventually becoming fully exposed as it rivaled the size of a beach ball. With a labored swallow, she looked at the large remaining chunk of cake. “Almost done...nng I can do this.” Weiss groaned and grabbed the remaining piece and stuffed it into her mouth.

With the cake all gone she slumped down into the booth, her stomach exposed and round, resting atop the table as she let out a loud groan followed by a proud smile. “See? I knew I could handle it.” Weiss stated with confidence before the sound of the front door opening reached her ears.

“Man I wish we could have found Weiss.” Ruby said as she walked in, followed by Yang and Blake.

“Hey more cake for the rest of us.” Yang said and pumped her fist in the air.

“Yeah, but Ruby wanted to do that cake challenge.” Blake said and looked over at the poster advertising the mega cake.

“Yeah it would have been fun to do togetheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-” Ruby’s word trailed on as she saw the shocked and bloated Weiss. Blake and Yang turned, looking equally shocked at the sight of Weiss’ belly standing tall and proud.

“U-uh…” Weiss stammered. “I can explain.”

\----

Yang has the blues

Yang Xiao Long walked into her room, stretching and yawning as she did. “Ugh, Nora’s training sure is a...well.” Yang paused, thinking back to the hefty Nora explaining to her how eating counted as a workout routine. Long story short she needed something to get the taste of syrup out of her mouth.

As if displayed like a quest item in an RPG a pack of gum sat on the dresser near Weiss’ bed. The pack bared the Schnee dust company logo with a blueberry in the middle. Yang walked over and lifted it up. It was obviously blueberry flavored as shown on the package but in big red letters it said ‘EXPERIMENTAL’

“Weiss won’t mind if I just snag one piece.” Yang said and unwrapped the blue gum and popped it into her mouth. “Ooh, that’s good.” She murmured and kept chewing, failing to notice a blue spot appear on her nose.

She leaned against the dresser and closed her eyes, chuckling lightly as she chewed the gum. “Really good.” She said and felt her skin begin to tingle. Seeing as it was SDC made gum the fact there was dust in it wasn’t a surprise. That’s what Yang used to explain the tingling of her skin.

The actual cause of it was dust indeed, but not a simple relaxing dust. No, Yang’s skin was tingling because it was slowly turning blue. It seemed to slowly inch across her body until every square inch was a deep blue. Yang frowned as the gum seemed to lose its flavor. “Darn.” She sighed and thought a second piece certainly wouldn’t hurt. 

Yang reached out for the pack, finally noticing her blue hue. “That’s...new.” Yang said and looked around her arm to see it was all blue. She walked over to a mirror to see her entire face was blue too! “Ok so maybe experimental gum wasn’t a good idea. At least it’s nothing serious.”

As if by clockwork Yang’s stomach let out a loud groan and the blonde doubled over. “Oh come on!” She murmured and clenched her aching stomach, feeling it swell in her hands. Her flat stomach had now become a swollen blue orb that emitted a sloshing noise with her movements. 

Yang could only stand and watch as the expansion continued, her belly continuing to grow larger and rounder soon becoming basketball sized. The orb groaned and sloshed, it’s growth forcing her brown jacket open to expose more dark blue skin. Quickly following her jacket buttons her belt snapped as the feeble leather was no match for the swelling gut. With an almost comedic FWOMPH Yang’s belly surged forward an extra few inches, the weight nearly toppling her over. She tried to hold the heavy sloshing orb up, but it was just growing too heavy for her now juice filled arms. Soon however it, for some reason, became easier to lift her gut. Yang didn’t know that this was do to her rear swelling up as well, her now much rounder cheeks counterbalancing the weight of juice in her belly.

“That’s more like it. Now just left this up aaaaaaand.” Yang said before hearing a sudden ripping noise followed by a slight breeze. Upon glancing over her shoulder Yang saw her reflection in the mirror. What the blonde blueberry saw were basketball sized buttcheeks that had shredded her black short shorts, leaving her yellow panties on display. “That is not more like it!” Yang exclaimed and pressed a hand to her rear and pushed into one of the round cheeks thinking it might slow it. 

No, instead a surge of juice simply started somewhere else and took Yang’s attention from her growing rear. It was now focused on her breast which began to swell even larger than their already generous size. Yang blushed, her cheeks becoming an even darker blue as her boobs strained her bra, her jacket forced completely open to reveal the straining yellow fabric which now even had blue stains on the front of each cup. “These things are leaking?! Damn damn damn I need to clean this!” Yang looked around before rushing to the team room’s bathroom. 

Yang stepped through the door but found herself stuck halfway. Straining to look over her shoulder Yang saw that her wide and juicy hips were wedged in the doorway. She pressed her hands to the doorframe and tried to push herself through, but sadly her swollen and sloshing arms failed to give her the strength she needed to free herself. Her swelling form only caused her to get even more wedged as her expanding sides continued to expand and fill with more and more juice.

Yang stopped pushing and looked up to see her reflection in the mirror. Her slim form was buried beneath an expanse of blue juice filled one. Her arms once capable of sending Grimm flying with a single punch were now filled with juice, even subtle movements causing a sloshing sound and jiggling. Somehow the sleeves of her jacket were still intact but were stretching to their limit around her wide upper arms. Yang’s chest had swollen considerably, now resembling that of a watermelon that was painted blue. To Yang’s relief, her bra managed to keep up with her growth, but the blue stains on the front only grew more prominent as she slowly dripped juice. This act still left the blonde blushing in embarrassment despite it only being a minor factor in what was a whirlwind of embarrassment. Below these blueberry melons was her expansive and wobbling belly that didn’t show any sign it planned on ceasing it’s growth. Behind her was her heavy rear, each cheek spanning a good two feet in diameter. It was currently testing the doorframe’s strength which was shown to be failing as the sound of creaking wood hit Yang’s ears. Yang smirked and planted her feet into the floor and began to push backwards, her swollen calves and thighs sloshing from Yang’s movements. “That’s it...almost there.” Yang groaned as the sound from the wood grew louder and louder before suddenly snapping. 

Yang’s smile quickly faded as she stumbled backward before slamming into the ground with a loud BANG before rolling into the dresser. There she stopped, laying on her back and groaning. She opened her eyes and saw something topple off the dresser and fall into her mouth. In a moment of surprise Yang swallowed the mysterious object that fell into her mouth. Immediately afterward Yang’s belly groaned loudly. “And that must have been the rest of the gum...shit.” Yang said as she felt her entire body swell outward rapidly.

Yang’s three main assets swelled larger and rounder, her rear pushing her up while her breast blocked her view, and finally, her belly towered higher and higher. She groaned and tried to push herself up but failed as her hands were being overlapped and sucked into her swelling arms. The act of wiggling her feet showed that the same thing was happening to them. This left Yang trapped on her back as she could only close her eyes and feel her body gurgle, slosh, and stretch.

“Hello?” A soft voice sounded as the door to team RWBY’s dorm slowly squeaked open.

“Pyrrha?” Yang asked, swearing she heard the redhead over the sounds of her own body.

“Yang...is that you?” Pyrrha asked and looked at the massive blue and barely clothed sphere in front of her.

“Yes yes, it’s me! Quick help me up!” Yang exclaimed and flapped her arms helplessly.

Pyrrha quickly walked over and thought of where to grab on Yang. Her shirts were gone so they couldn't be used, and her belly was too round and smooth to effectively grab. Eventually, Pyrrha decided to shimmy around Yang’s rounded sides and push on her shoulders. This proved effective and within seconds the sloshing blueberry girl was upright.

“Thanks, Pyr. You’re a total lifesaver.” Yang said and looked down past her breast at Pyrrha. 

“You’re welcome Yang but...how did this happen?” Pyrrha asked and poked Yang’s belly, her skin taut from it’s stretching. 

“Uuuuh...dust?” Yang said, not entirely wrong in her answer. “Anyway, I need you to help me get back to normal! I REALLY don’t want anyone to see me like this. Especially Weiss.” Yang said and imagined the endless lecture the heiress would bombard her with. 

“I’m more than willing to help you Yang, but I just don’t know where to begin.” Pyrrha said and rubbed the back of her head as she looked at Yang.

Suddenly Yang remembered something. Her chest was slowly leaking juice, a few drops dripping from her nipples. “Well...you could just give my girls a little squeezing.”

Pyrrha stared in confusion. “Your girls?” Pyrrha asked before looking at Yang’s breast and blushing.

“I only say this because I’m desperate Pyrrha! You don’t have to take my bra off, look me in the eyes, or anything! Just do me this favor and I’ll owe you for the rest of my life!” Yang begged, her body growing sore from the constant expansion which Yang felt meant she was reaching her bodies limit of some sort.

Pyrrha, still blushing, stepped over to Yang and placed her hands on Yang’s breast. She awkwardly glanced around as her hands gently squeezed Yang’s breast.

Yang’s head shot back and she moaned as juice was squeezed from her nipples. It felt far different then she expected. It was as if lightning traveled through her body with the height of pleasure being in her breast.

“Yang are you ok?” Pyrrha asked, fearing she hurt her friend.

“No no no I’m fine...just keep going. I think this is working.” Yang said and bit her lip, shuddering as Pyrrha gave her boobs another squeeze. ‘Why does this feel so good?’ She thought to herself and desperately tried to hold her moans in.

Pyrrha blushed as bright as her own hair as she continued to juice Yang, trying to ignore the blonde’s moans of pleasure from her actions.

“Hey, Pyrrha?” Yang murmured between a few moans.

“Yes, Yang?...” Pyrrha replied.

“You use lotion? Your hands...they’re like really soft.” Yang said, looking over at the wall.

“...I have it shipped from Mistral.” Pyrrha said. “H-hey what if I use my aura? Shouldn’t that force the juice out?” Pyrrha said, ignoring the possible negative outcomes from this action in a desperate attempt to speed the process.

Pyrrha channeled her aura into her hands. This, of course, caused a sudden torrent of juice to shoot out of Yang’s breast and hit Pyrrha directly in her mouth. She was about to spit the juice out in shock, but stopped as the delicious juice clouded her judgment and caused her to swallow.

“Uh oh.” Yang said as she saw Pyrrha rapidly turn blue.

“Th-that’s not bad right?...right?” Pyrrha asked and laughed nervously, ignoring how her belly began to swell.

“Pyrrha...You might want to take a seat.” Yang said and watched the girl’s expansion begin.  
(To be continued maybe, you decide)

\----

Kali’s litter

Kali giggled as she looked towards the living room couch. On it was the four members of team RWBY. Each girl wonderfully plump and dressed in kimonos of their own colors. In front of them was a large table loaded down with food. Their thick and chubby arms were busy shoveling food into their mouths. Ruby was busy stuffing homemade cookies into her mouth, Weiss slowly ate from a stack of grilled chicken breast, Blake inhaling tuna ramen, and Yang double fisting triple meat cheeseburgers with a bonus stack of greasy bacon.

Kali placed a tray loaded with food in the one empty spot on the table before placing her hands on her wide hips. “My my you girls sure are hungry. I certainly don’t mind~” Kali said and pinched Ruby’s plump cheek.

Ruby giggled and poked Kali’s belly, getting another giggle from the hefty faunus. “You cooking is just too good! These cookies are amazing.”

“I really should stop eating though.” Weiss said before being interrupted by Kali stuffing a handful of mashed potatoes into Weiss’ mouth. “I’ve just been gaining weight.” Weiss said before another spoonful of creamy mashed potatoes was pushed past her lips. “So full…” Weiss groaned before the third spoonful was shoved into her mouth, Kali smiling innocently as she pulled the spoon back. Weiss savored the taste before taking the spoon up herself, and resting the bowl of fluffy mashed potatoes on her belly.

“It’s been forever since I’ve had your cooking mom.” Blake said and stuffed a hefty chunk of tuna into her mouth. “I just can’t stop myself.”

Yang stuffed the remainder of her two burgers into her mouth and slapped her belly. “I have to agree your cooking is the best! Great cook and a cutie~” Yang flirted, reaching a flabby arm out and grabbing a roll of Kali’s double belly.

Kali giggled and leaned over, wrapping an arm around Yang’s soft side as well and resting her bountiful chest on the blonde’s head. “My my you’re too kind. If I may say you all are looking so adorable.” Kali said and leaned over, kissing each girl on their plump cheeks before sliding the food closer to them. “Just keep eating and I’ll make sure this table never runs empty~”

\----

Dust in the wind.

Cinder sighed heavy, rubbing her massive belly. “I can’t believe I lost again.” Cinder murmured.

“Mmff...it could be worst Cinder.” Emerald said, briefly taking her feeding tube out. “We at least sold all the dust, and got enough money to live in luxury forever.” Emerald said and resumed gulping from her feeding tube.

It had been one year since Cinder was defeated when she tried to destroy beacon. Since then she and emerald had been laying low. Turns out staying in a small hidden room with unlimited food leads to a very heavy weight gain.

Emerald had embraced the lifestyle with open arms. Her weight rapidly skyrocketed to the point her fat form became immobile. Now she spent her days chugging a fattening cream from her feeding tube. She’d only take it out for short conversations before going right back to it.

Cinder mainly ate from boredom and to comfort her massive failure. The only thing bigger than her failure was her flabby ass. “This sucks...Salem hasn’t called for us to return.”

Emerald giggled. “Why not booooourrp get a feeding tube. Just relax and spend your days like me.” Emerald said and lifted her fat arms to rub her belly. ‘So big, so soft~’ She thought and kept chugging.

Cinder thought about it, a tube next to her. “Well...I am feeling stressed.” She tentatively reached for it. “Maybe I should reward myself.”

*one year later*

“Ugh, my stomach sure is uuuuurp active today.” Cinder said and sighed as her stomach let out a long and loud growl. “Super hot in here too.”

“Oh lighten up Cinder.” Emerald said and giggled. “Just settle your stomach by eating more.”

“I doubt more food will help this. I listened to you and this happened!” Cinder exclaimed.

The *this* Cinder was referring to was the fact Emerald and her bodies completely covered the floor of the room. Emerald’s beautiful brown blubber squished against Cinder’s creamy white fat. Their massive asses pressed against the back wall as the furthest roll of their bellies pressed against the far wall. The two girls were covered in blubbery rolls of soft fat. Even their once bountiful breast had grown massively round and full.

Emerald giggled. “But isn’t this great? There’s so much of us! It feels so good too. Especially since there’s an air vent under my butt. The breeze is so good~”

Cinder rolled her eyes. ‘Lucky sow...I’d kill for a vent under my ass.’ Cinder thought. “Fine, then I might as well get lunch.”

*another year later*

“Booourp.” Cinder belched. “Uuuuugh I can’t believe we’re still growing!” Cinder exclaimed. 

Emerald didn’t even bother responding, the girl too focused on the delicious cream flowing down her throat.

The two had continued to grow, their fat having risen up higher in the room. Rolls of blubber had grown massive, ass and breast now at double the size they were two years ago.

Cinder wiggled her fatty arms, the massive *limbs* useless now. Her hands had long since been buried in the soft fat. “Emerald I’m talking to you!”

Emerald simply groaned lazily, still gulping from her tube. ‘I wish I could turn this flow up.’ She thought to herself.

Cinder sighed and looked at her tube. “Well...at least we mounted the tv on the wall.” Cinder said and looked at the tv. “No clue where the remote is.” Cinder sighed and leaned forward to wrap her lips around her own tube. ‘At least it’s stuck on my favorite show.’

\----

Unorthodox mothers day

Raven looked down at her daughter and Weiss. “So you two want to a portal. Sorry but not gonna happen. You two need to fatten up first.

“What the? Why?!” Weiss asked.

Yang sighed. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

*one week later.*

Raven was relaxing, rubbing her stuffed belly. “Ah, the life of a raider is the best. No one tells me how much I can eat.” She said. “Don’t you think so Yang?”

The blonde girl only groaned. The brawler was on her back, her belly rising and falling with her breaths. The pale orb was stuffed to the brim, and slowly digesting a massive breakfast.

Nearby in the same room, Weiss sat on a heavily padded rear, groaning as Vernal stuffed doughnuts in her mouth. “Mmf no more mfff I’m too full!” Weiss groaned as more sugary pastries were forced down her throat.

Vernal sighed. “Why did I have to do this. Feeding you two and raven is such a pain in the ass.” She said and slapped Weiss’ belly. “Though the way you whine is pathetic and a little funny. Not so high and mighty now huh?” Vernal teased and giggled. “Hey, Raven can I just stuff a feeding tube in her mouth, and really let her get huge?”

“Uurp wait.” Yang said and sat up. “You said barely mobile and we’d get to go.”

Raven laughed. “Yang, did you honestly think I could wave my fat ass arms to open a portal? That was all a bullshit lie.”

Vernal giggled and stuffed a tube into Yang’s mouth. “Get comfy blonde~ you’re home with mama now.” Vernal said and rolled Weiss onto her belly, grabbing another feeding tube.

“W-what are you doing back there?” Weiss asked nervously, her flabby neck not letting her turn her head fully.

“Oh don’t worry about me.” Vernal said and pressed her hand into Weiss’ pale butt cheek. “Just relax those cheeks~”

\----

Uhhh original title!

 

Emerald laid in her bed, idly stuffing fries into her mouth as she watched tv.

Cinder stepped into the room and sighed. “You still haven’t moved an inch since I left you.” She said and walked over, bringing her hand swiftly down into Emerald’s tan belly.

“UUUUUUUUURP...sorry Cinder I was gonna get up, but then I found these French fries on some of my rolls.” Emerald said and kept snacking.

“Come on get up damn it!” Cinder said and tried to push Emerald up. “Ugh, you weight a ton.”

“Shouldn’t your maiden powers give you super strength?” Emerald asked as she watched Cinder try and lift her.

“Oh shut up.” Cinder groaned as she failed to notice her grip on Emerald began to slip. The next thing she now Emerald fell on top of her, the maiden being buried under tan blubber.

“Cinder?” Emerald asked. “Where’d you go?”

“I’m stuck under you fat ass!” Cinder shouted, all the sound being muffled by Emerald’s blubbery ass cheeks.

Emerald giggled. “H-hey that tickles.” She said and wiggled around. “So that’s where you are. Guess I should move....eh I’ll do it later.”

\----

You suck at your job.

“S-Salem I’m sorry I wasn't able to-“ Cinder was cut off as Salem shoved a burger into Cinder’s mouth.

“You’re sorry you failed to capture the maiden blah blah. You’ve said that a thousand times and for a thousand times I let you go without punishment.” Salem said and crammed more food into Cinder’s mouth, the blob of a woman resting on top of an even larger blob that was Cinder. “Be lucky I’m doing this instead of tossing you out.”

Cinder tried to respond but only had more food crammed past her lips. Her belly groaned in protest as more food was forced into it, the feeding having lasted for multiple hours.

“So now you’ll be my throne instead of a maiden. Sounds like a good trade to me. I get a nice blubbery seat, and you get my soft ass on you all day. Now where were those mozzarella sticks, I know you love those.”

Outside the room Emerald gulped nervously, half a mozzarella stick hanging out of her mouth. “I should get out of here before she decides she wants a pillow too...”

\----

A retirement well earned.

Blubber and ice cream. Those were the only things she cared about. 

Five months ago Neo found her dream. An old abandoned ice cream factory that was somehow fully functional. Enough ice cream to stuff a city with. That meant just enough for her.

Every second of every day was spent gorging herself. Neo dumped all the ice cream into one tank and hooked a tube up to it.

Now back in the present Neo was a massive blob of blubber. Every corner of the room was met with a wave of flab. Massive ass cheeks pressed against the wall, rolls and folds of fat covered her torso and sides, two massive exposed breast jiggled and bounced, and at the center of it all was an adorable face with massive cheeks and a row of chins. Neo’s eyes were glazed over in a state of constant bliss and fullness. A moan flowed around a tube stuffed into her mouth.

Massive fat bulges of ice cream flowed through the tube and into Neo’s mouth. Her throat bulged as she swallowed her favorite treat, and even her belly could be seen swelling after every few gulps.

Neo had forgotten all about the world of evil doing. Now all she cared about was her ice cream, and she never intended to stop eating it.

\--

The Yangover

A crowded bar, groaning stools, and two obese frenemies. Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee, the two girls staring at each other with cheeks flushed from alcohol. Yang’s round face had a cocky smirk spread across it while Weiss’ bore an adorable pout.

“Y-you think you’re so hic big Yang, but the truth is you’re hic barely fatter than I am!” Weiss said, waving a thick arm to gesture to her belly that pressed against the bar. “Hic I bet I could get fatter than you if I tried.”

Yang giggled and patted Weiss on her head, her once muscular arm now jiggling from the simple action. “Oh whas that Ice Queen?” Yang slurred. “I thought you hated being all round? Saw it as a sign of weakness.” Yang teased and gave the heiress an affectionate slap on the rump.

Weiss jumped at the sudden slap, her round rear jiggling from the impact. “I-I do I do hate it?”

“Then why do you want to be fatter than me? Hoping your chest can catch up along with everything else?” Yang said and gestured to her own heavy form. Her belly laid atop the bar with a set of bountiful tits resting atop it. Jutting out behind her and threatening to bend the barstool beneath her was her heavy rear, one that disputed the common consensus she was top heavy.

Weiss blushed brightly and downed her drink, slamming the cup against the table. She looked deep into Yang’s eyes and with a straight face stated. “Make out with me.”

“Deal.” Yang replied and leaned forward, her plump lips meeting Weiss’ as the two began to feverishly kiss.

Weiss’ belly pressed against Yang’s as she crawled into her lap, using Yang’s pillowy thighs as a cushion for her own soft rear. Yang giggled into the kiss and gave the rear another hearty slap which drew a surprised yelp from Weiss without breaking the kiss.

“Agh you two knock it out!” Ruby groaned, “I already have my hands full with Blake!” 

“Come here Ruby let's snuggle~” Blake cooed and pulled Ruby back into her pillowy embrace, the team leader kicking her legs in embarrassment.

“Why did I have to be the designated driver?!” Ruby shouted before being silenced by a surprise kiss from Blake.

The team was later banned from this bar.

\----


End file.
